the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xalvatrix
Xalvatrix (1973-July 2013) was a female mutant who lived during the First NoHead War. She was a loyal and trusted follower of Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord, eventually becoming his right hand and enforcer following the demotion of Dorphane Giles. She was killed in 2013. Biography Early life Xalvatrix was born in 1973. First NoHead War Seeking empowerment ]] She was a loyal and trusted follower of Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord. She even received training from Mr. Stupid NoHead himself in the ways of the Darkness — in particular, in use of Dark strategizing for occasions where Mr. Stupid NoHead cannot do it in person or to support her. While the Battle of Edgewater was taking place, Xalvatrix accompanied Baron Zarath and they all began their worship of Mr. Stupid NoHead. They arrived at an abandoned church. As they commenced the first ritual, they managed to contact Mr. Stupid NoHead as tattoos appeared and burned on Xalvatrix's flesh as she repeated the words spoken together. Laborie, one of the NoHeads who questioned the Baron earlier, was deemed unworthy and murdered by Zarath. Becoming the Chief Enforcer Following the demotion of Dorphane Giles after the Assault on the Imperial Palace, Xalvatrix replaced her, becoming the Dark Lord's right hand and enforcer. Battle of Superhero University A few months after her promotion, Xalvatrix coordinated the Imperial fleet during the Battle of Superhero University. Using what her Master had taught her, she considerably improved the fleet's coordination and efficiency. After Mr. Stupid NoHead was blasted into comatose, Cate Lilly saved Xalvatrix's life without the knowledge of the Police Grand Army. With the battle desperate and chaotic, Xalvatrix decided that the situation was untenable. On Lilly's suggestion, Xalvatrix was the one to relay the order to retreat, a three-day journey that left Xalvatrix agonizing over whether she'd made the right decision. From that day forth, Lilly accompanied Xalvatrix, and the two developed a strong bond in what lied ahead. Xalvatrix was regarded by General Karth as one of Superhero University's most pivotal participants, as she was the woman who had ultimately sounded the Imperial retreat. Having returned to Earth from afar, Karth met up with Xalvatrix. They both speculated that the Emperor's forces were all guided by Mr. Stupid NoHead's own indomitable will. While essentially correct, they were wrong on the part of Mr. Stupid NoHead saving exposure of the Almataffe until the end of the battle. During the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead was quite busy trying to seek out Sheriff Bladepoint and wipe him out with the weapon, which he had already used to perform shield penetration. Campaign on Mars After Mars had been subjected to a long orbital blockade in 2008, Xalvatrix ordered a door-to-door curfew in order to apprehend every police officer hiding on the Red Planet, eventually hoping to get her hands on the crew of the Pummeller. However, the Imperials were defeated by Laparadowo and Xalvatrix's grip on the Martian population fell slack. Duel with Xydarone IV In 2012, Xalvatrix learned that Mr. Odious NoHead had taken a box of artifacts, and on Mean King's suggestion, he hired a bounty hunter named Xydarone to capture Odious and, more importantly, recover the box. Upon learning what the box contained, Xydarone contemplated keeping it for herself, directly contradicting the terms of her mission. Sensing this, Xalvatrix had a group of robot soldiers go and claim the box, though Xydarone killed all of them before tracking Mr. Odious NoHead to New York City, where he was hiding among the City Volcano. Odious Apparated away and to safety, though he had left the box. In the meantime, Xalvatrix followed Xydarone to the volcano and the two engaged in battle over control of the box. Xydarone opened fire on Xalvatrix, but she used her powers to deflect the bullets. Xalvatrix quickly forced Xydarone to the edge of a cliff that hung over a molten pit, apparently leaving her at her mercy. Not willing to risk damaging the casket, she tried to force Xydarone to relinquish it by turning her mental powers against the bounty hunter, yet Xydarone’s strength of will allowed her to resist the NoHead long enough to throw herself right at the villain, bowling him over before strangling him. Before Xalvatrix could pull her off, she ducked around him. Thinking quickly, Xalvatrix turned her hand toward her back and telekinetically hurled Xydarone from the cliff. Shocked by this turn of events, and horrified at the thought of having lost her prize, Xalvatrix peered over the edge only to find Xydarone waiting for him. Shooting Xalvatrix square in the hand and knocking the NoHead to her back, Xydarone returned to solid ground and declared herself the victor. Xalvatrix, hurt by the shot but not seriously injured, sardonically congratulated the bounty hunter, then promptly turned her powers against her. Stripped of her gun, forced to her knees and her arms pinned to her side through telekinesis, and having just been electrocuted, Xydarone looked certain to meet her end, yet she kicked the box Xalvatrix desired over the cliff edge. Infuriated and shocked, Xalvatrix released her grip on Xydarone and went for the box, getting a telekinetic hold on it narrowly before it was destroyed. With Xalvatrix’s back to her, concentration focused on retrieving the casket, Xydarone weighed up the benefits of using this opening to kill the NoHead, though she quickly decided against such a course of action. She thus fled the scene of the battle, stealing Xalvatrix’s NBV vehicle, and left New York City. Death In July of 2013, Xalvatrix was slain in Daret. Physical description Xalvatrix was a strikingly and chillingly beautiful red-haired woman with a curvy, athletic build and an arrogant bearing about her. She has red eyes, tainted by excessive use of the Darkness. Her attire was practical and formal, albeit somewhat revealing. Personality and traits Xalvatrix was an arrogant, powerful, dangerous, and cunning woman, traits ideal for an enforcer of the NoHeads. She was calm and calculated, often in direct contrast to the foul-tempered Mr. Formidable NoHead and the bloodthirsty L'smae. However, she idolized Mr. Stupid NoHead to the extent of worshiping him as a God alongside people like Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Laborie, and Baron Zarath. An immensely evil and remorseless Dark mutant, Xalvatrix was known to be highly sadistic and she relished the killing of her targets and took pride in the acts. She often tortured her enemies before killing them. Xalvatrix was well-aware of Mr. Stupid NoHead's vision and how strongly he desired to fulfill it. She showed no love or desire for anyone, only immense respect and loyalty for the NoHead cause. Powers and abilities Xalvatrix was an extremely powerful mutant who was trained by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. She was a mistress of the Darkness and an incredibly skillful duelist. Behind the scenes Xalvatrix is similar to Annabeth Black, more so than Dorphane Giles, as they were both beautiful, ambitious women charged by Mr. Stupid NoHead with leading his finest soldiers in both martial and everyday tasks, and both had calm demeanors and wore similar clothing. This was different from Giles, who looked nothing like them, had a blunt and bloodthirsty attitude, and was tasked with leading the entire military independently, granting her incredible power. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:1973 births Category:2013 deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:Died in July Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Villains Category:NoHead Empire Enforcers